Kurt's birthday
by klaineglitter
Summary: .


**Blaine and Sam have moved in with Santana, Kurt and Rachel in New York after their graduation:**

Blaine woke up beside Kurt, he quickly picked up his iPhone from the nightstand. It was 8 am, perfect. He crawled out of Kurt arms, sneaked out of their room and stepped into the kitchen to start making a great breakfast. While the buns were in the oven, Blaine went into Sam's room to wake him up, and then Rachel. Santana was a little harder…

"I NEED TO SLEEP!" she shouted.

"Schh! But Kurt is turning 22, come on! Haven't you bought a present?"

"Of course not, he didn't tell me!"

"But what about la… " Blaine sighed and went out to take out the buns from the oven. He put the coffee, buns and sandwiches with his own and Sam and Rachel's presents on a salver.

"All right, I'm gonna sing Birthday by Katy Perry. You can sing with me if you want!" Blaine smiled big and exited.

"Blaine! Kurt is a Gaga, you can't sing that song on his birthday!" Rachel said upset.

"Yes, he's a Gaga, but I know for a fact that he except my Katynes!" Blaine went in to the bedroom and started singing with Sam, and then Rachel went in to room to join the song. Kurt's face was priceless, so adorable. When they were done, Blaine sat down at the bed and slowly kissed Kurt who responded. Next to rachel and sam came Santana.

"Hi fellows! Since Lady lips now has lived some more years I'm sad to officially chance your absolutely gorgeous nickname teen gay to adult gay, but happily you are evan more of a grandma since Blaine probably is giving you a bow tie from the 40's, Rachel, a tuft of hair from one of your hopeless rule models who no one really cares about, and Sam, some trash since he was homeless because he went to that darth vader model place who only gives him a glove or something now and then. So happy birthday Adult gay, now you have one year less to live!"

"I love you, too. Now I wanna open those grandma presents!" Kurt said exited and so he did.

"Oh my god, thank you honey! That's so sweet of you." Kurt gave Blaine a rapid kiss.

"You'll be getting another present later…"

"Oh, really? Can't wait for that, so let's open this one." Kurt grabbed the yellow present in front of him, from Rachel and Sam. He thanked them and then gave them all a hug, including Santana. After eating breakfast everyone except Blaine left to put on some clothes. Blaine started dressing as well.

"You don't have to put on that fancy clothes, silly." Kurt laughed.

"Yes, I have to. You should as well, because we're going to eat lunch at Tiffany's!" Kurt jumped out of the bed into Blaine's arms to gently kiss him.

"Thank you, that's amazing!"

After the dinner Kurt and Blaine just hanged out as usual, talking about vogue and clothes and music. Blaine picked up his phone and sent a message to Sam: "Are you done soon?" He answered: "35 min" They went to a bus stop and jumped on the bus, when they were back Blaine gave Kurt a blindfold.

"What? NO!" Kurt screamed "You can kill me, or I don't know mayb…" Blaine interrupted him and began to whisper: "Do you really not trust me?" Kurt giggled and Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked into their home where Blaine took Kurt's blindfold just by the door. They were all there, everyone in new directions, even the new kids and Mr. Shue! It was almost 50 people. They starting singing birthday by Selena Gomez, Kurt laughed at Sam's white chocolate signature dance moves, Tina's twerking and Mercedes winks. Blaine opened a bottle of champagne they all sat down by the three tables who stood beside each other like a big table.

"Thank you, sweetie. I love you so much!"

"I love you more" said Blaine, they slowly kissed and Kurt whispered; "I love you most"

They all ate dinner, had a great time, talked, laughed. And so Mercedes stood up.

"Kurt. I love you so much, I miss you so much. I miss our freshman year and how weird we were. I was in love with you, I ask you out but you said no, because you were in love with Rachel Berry!" Everyone laughed, so did Kurt. "Then you came out and I told you that you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, you said that you were just not that confident. And look at you now! You are the most confident person, and that's just 6 years." Kurt eyes got wet, he searched for Blaine's hand and got it. He stood up while Mercedes sat down again.

"Thank you Mercedes, but now I just got to sing a song for you Blaine, since Santana's half mean speech this morning. Kurt sat down by their piano, started playing and sang Lana Del Rey's Young and beautiful. When the song ended they both cried and everyone around the table stood up and applauded. Blaine said; "Of course I will. But though you'll not always be young, you will always be beautiful.

**I'm sorry if I spelled something wrong etc, but I'm 13 and from Sweden so... well.**


End file.
